Of Hotsprings And MooCows
by Gonah H. Inaraku
Summary: FINAL CHAPTERS UP! This is Rated R for later settings. yeah you know what i mean. but anyway this is Yaoi. Momiji and Hatsuharu Forever! this is just a little story about them. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Of Hot Springs and Moo-Cows

Hey guys! I just updated this thing because I planned to do a sequel and I wanted to re-read this, then I found so many things wrong I had to re-do it, you understand right? Anyway, this is still for the pic by A. Palmer at Elfwood.lysater.liu, So, yeah check that out and, if you are reading this for the first time then I hope you like it, if you're a patron of my work I would like to thank you thoroughly. On with the fic (I don't own Fruits Basket and I never will)

Hatsuharu looked around dazedly at the school. It was normal. Just a regular day… it was so boring he wanted to gouge his eyes out with a spoon just to see something new. He missed the good old days when he and the other Sohmas used to wreak havoc on the school and its inhabitants. Now Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki were all long gone, they had all graduated two years prior. Tohru was now at college trying to learn to be a nurse so she could help Hatori with his work as a family doctor. Kyo was currently working at an animal shelter for abandoned and abused pets. Yuki was planning to be a teacher but he kind of wanted to be a doctor too, so he's studying under both. And Hatsuharu and Momiji were stuck at high school together to be the new legendary Sohmas of the school.

/Momiji/

Haru's thoughts strayed on to the small blonde bunny. He had grown up a lot in the past three year, now he looked something like a golden haired Yuki. The girls in school had even started a fan club for him. He was probably trying to hide from these very same girls at this moment.

With that thought Hatsuharu heard the strangest noise, something like a great stampeding heard of cattle. As he looked toward where the sound was coming from he could have busted a gut laughing. There, in front of a rampaging stampede of girls with every trapping device imaginable, was Momiji running and screaming for his life. "Haru! HELP ME!"

Hatsuharu shook his head in fascination. This was a ritual that was repeated almost daily. The white haired boy revved up his motorcycle, "Come on Momiji. What's taken you so long?" The cow chuckled as he saw Momiji death-glare him (or try to, it just ended up looking like a very cute pout coming from Momiji).

The blonde haired boy jumped over the fence to the parking lot and landed behind Hatsuharu with a light thud. "Go, go, GO!" he yelled. And they were off.

After they had gotten a mile or two away, Hatsuharu threw Momiji a helmet. "Here, we wouldn't want you to damage that precious face of yours would we?" he said with a smirk.

The blond rabbit sighed. "Yeah, I guess not," he started to slide the helmet on, "You know, some of those girls are truly insane." Hatsuharu heard a 'click' as Momiji buckled the helmet straps. "I mean really insane. One of them dressed up as a guy today and stalked me into the bathroom to get a picture of me!" He sighed at the thought of that picture being all over the Internet and school the next day, "Sometimes I think I should just go to an all boys school like Akito told me to."

Hatsuharu shook his head knowingly. "Yeah but then I wouldn't be able to save your ass from all of those crazy _dudes_ that go after you."

"Yeah, I know, I sure wish Yuki was here so the girls would still go for him."

They both laughed out loud at remembering all those millions of times Yuki was nearly mauled to death by fan-club girls. With that the conversation switched to simple and comfortable silence between the two boys.

Or at least one of the two boys. As the two sat in silence Hatsuharu's thoughts began to wander to more pleasant things, like the thing behind him... / Mmmm, Momiji, you wore a very tight shirt today. I can feel him through it. I bet it's almost thin enough to see through. His pants too, I can feel every movement he's making, and with this motorcycle it's almost like.../ His thoughts snapped to an annoyance, he couldn't quite place what it was, but it hurt. Then he figured it out... his pants had gotten a little _too_ tight. / Shit... I gotta keep my mind outta the gutter. / He glared at his crotch and when that didn't help anything he merely sighed and sped up the motorcycle. /Just get home and pour some cold water down your pants you perv. /

Well that's the first Chapter. Please Review! Pretty please? I am still sorry for the shortness. I can't change the story so much that I would put more in here, so you'll just have to deal, I'll make my chapters longer in the sequel, I promise!


	2. Hentai! but still good

Chapter two

Do Not Disturb

Hello! This is me again! Chapter two, wow… I hope you guys like it so far. I'm really looking for reviews, PLEASE! T.T I beg you. I got some already, but please send more, it always helps my writing! And anyway here's the fic. (Oh yeah! And I don't own Fruits Basket or nuthin'.) Big warnings for this one ok? Yaoi, and… well I don't know if this would be considered lemon, but yeah, stuff goes on and Haru's getting the force of the blow….

As soon as Momiji and Haru got home (which is Shigure's house for the time being.) the cow jumped off his motorcycle and practically ran upstairs to fix his little 'problem'. Momiji started to get off and looked up to the house, totally confused. /Jeez, Haru-chan's been acting really weird lately. I hope he isn't coming down with anything. Maybe I should check on him…. / and up the bunny went to check on his 'unwell' friend.

Hatsuharu was going to go (even more) insane! This was like the third time this had happened in a friggen' week! He had to chill out. Currently he was in the bathroom franticly trying to find some lubricant. /Come on… you can't tell me, that with all the shit Shigure and Ayame do, they don't have…! Yes/ From far in the back of the cupboard he pulled out a bottle of K-Y. (Just pretend they have that in Japan) He squirted some out into his hand, rubbed it all over his hands, and started to jerk off. At first trying to picture some girl from a magazine cover, or pullout, or just… something! But the more he thought about it, the more a picture of Momiji kept coming to mind. At first it was just him, with his short blonde hair, beautiful chocolate eyes, and a sleek toned figure that made women (and some men) weep. Then slowly the images started to change. They would become figures of Momiji in costumes, like the ones Ayame sold. This time it's an adorable outfit that makes him look sweet an insolent, now he's wearing camo-pants and a green tank top. The entire time Haru is thinking this, he pumps harder and harder, only to find release is barely out of reach… then he heard it.

'Knock knock' "Haru-chan? Are you ok?" It was Momiji, not in some delusion, but outside the door! He had forgotten to lock the goddamn door! Haru tried ignoring the worried voice on the other side of the door, but then the voice became more urgent and pleading. "Haru? Can you hear me? Are you ok Haru-kun?"

"YEAH!" He hollered, behind the screen he heard Momiji jump away from the door. He chastised himself for a moment before saying in his normal voice. "I just had to piss real bad. Sorry to uh… worry you." Hatsuharu paused for a moment in thought/ that has got to be the dumbest thing you have ever said in your entire life. /

Momiji breathed a sigh of relief at knowing his best friend was safe. "Ok, uh, when you're done, you wanna play Nintendo?", he asked hopefully.

"Sure.", was all that the cow said in reply, and with that he could hear the rabbit Sohma walk down to the living room. 'Sigh' /that was a close one. I gotta be more careful from now on. No tellin' how Momiji'll react to this kinda thing. / He finished his business in disgust and washed his hands quickly before going to where his blonde crush sat. /Wait a minute… Crush? Since when did I call him that/ Hatsuharu simply shrugged his shoulders and thought of it as a mistake of the mind. "So what are we playin'?", He asked casually as he slunk down beside his companion.

"Super Smash Brothers!", Momiji yelled happily. "I'm gonna be Kirby!" He picked out the character and started saying how cute and pink the little marshmallow puff was.

Hatsuharu shook his head at the boy. "Why would you pick someone so week? Fine then, I get Bowser. Grrrr." He laughed and pretended to attack Momiji.

As they had several hours of battles and switched players about a million times, Hatsuharu kept glancing at the boy beside him. He tried to remember how little Momiji had looked, even two years ago, small and childish with a girlish figure, him with his eyes wide and wonderful. Now he was much taller, almost surpassing Hatori in height. He had grown his hair out at a small 'rebellion' (every one in the family knew it was because he had lost a bet to Ayame). And his figure! Dear God don't get him started on his figure, he was still slight and sleek, but now he had toned muscles, not so much that he looked like a body builder, just enough so that he lost his babyish look. The cow sighed at the thought of touching said body. Then, like a jolt of lightning he remembered what had happened only hours before… He stood up quickly and turned toward his room "You know what? I'm goin' ta bed ok?"

"Ok… But are you sure you're ok? I mean you're really pale." the rabbit put his hand on Hatsuharus' forehead. "And you're really cold too, if you want, we could sleep together like we used to when we were kids." He gave an angelic smile that radiated pure innocence.

Hatsuharu covered his nose as he felt the blood rush in two opposite directions at once. "Yeah I'm sure. G'night." He turned away quickly and headed off to his room. /God, I can't keep doin' that. / He thought to himself as he grabbed several tissues. Once he was done chastising himself, and the bleeding had stopped, he slowly moved to his bed, crawled under the covers and warmed himself up. Momiji had been right in the fact that Hatsuharu was freezing cold. As he laid there under the covers his mind began to wander to his little love. / I'm gonna tell him. I gotta right? He only deserves that right? I mean, he should know why I've been actin' so weird around him lately… Yes... I'm positive… I'll tell him… soon. /

And that is the end of chapter two. Hope ya liked it! Please read and review… PLEASE! I wanna know what you think. Unless you're a flamer… then you can stick it up your ass. And I promise, the next chap will be less uhhhh… hentai? And a lot more fluffy!


	3. Awww cute fluffyness kinda

Chapter three

Happy Birthday

W00T! I am sooooo happy! Thank you all for reviewing you guys rock! I am so happy that you guys like this… I was kind of unsure as to whether I should put up a yaoi story about these two boys ja ne? But so far everyone's liked it yeah! But here is my next chapter please tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I only own the idea of this fanficiton I don't own the real thing. (Thanks for rubbing it in yo')

/It's been a whole freakin' week/ Hatsuharu started to chastise himself brutally. /Gods, I gotta get this out in the open. It's startin' ta kill me/ He shook his head and looked around the classroom as though the answers would pour out from the other students. All he got was the one or two passing glances and one wink… from the teacher. After shaking off the creepiness of that experience, he looked back down to his notes…. Well, they couldn't really be called notes, they were more like names…. Not even that, there was only one name… Momiji, All over the paper in different styles and scattered throughout were little hearts, Haru laughed inwardly. /I'm turnin' into a fuckin' chick with all this unrequited love crap./ He tore out the paper and threw it in the garbage, only to go back to his desk and start writing the same damn thing.

Soon enough the school day was over and Momiji and Haru were rejoined at the usual rendezvous point with the usual flock of girls running after the poor little bunny-chan. As the two were going home, they both decided to stop at Mc Donalds® for a quick bite to eat. As they sat there, after ordering their food, the two started talking about little things, like how the teachers were getting creepier by the year and that the finals would probably be really easy and just the general generic small talk.

"Hey, Haru?", Momiji asked after taking a bite of his Big Mac and chewing it thoughtfully.

"Yeah?"

"Next week is your birthday isn't it? I mean you're gonna be like, what? Seventeen right?"

"Uh-huh. We even get out early that day did you know that? I didn't know until this morning when I heard some guys talking about a party they were going to go to…" He reflected on this. "Why do you want to know Miji-chan?"

"Well…" The blonde bishi blushed "For your birthday I was going to take you to the hot springs and have a party with the other Sohmas. I told Kyo, and Tohru, and all of the zodiac members about it and the whole family is gonna to come since we haven't really been able to get together so readily for the zodiac banquet." He stopped for a second and took a bite of his burger. "But then I totally forgot about your schedule and didn't tell you…. See, I heard those guys talking about the party too and all of a sudden I was scared that maybe you would be going too. So… are you still free?" Momiji looked up with his adorable, chocolate eyes, and practicly begged him with his gaze to be free that night.

Hatsuharu couldn't believe it, Momiji had just given him the best birthday present ever! Not the whole hot springs thing, but the fact that this would totally give him an opening to tell his friend how he felt. He gave a smile to his friend and got up, threw away his tray, and walked back. Once he was back and seated quietly he jumped up. "HOLY FUCK! Are you kidding me? That's so totally friggen' awesome! Thank you sooo much! Momiji-kun you're the best!" He picked Momiji up and twirled him around (Momiji had gotten bigger, but he was still small enough that Hatsuharu could pick him up). "I'm so glad I have a friend like you Momiji-chan." He drew the little bunny into a hug.

To his surprise the rabbit hugged back. "Me too Ha-kun, me too."

And with that the two left for home and Hatsuharu started to plan his next move.

Well…. That's all for now folks! I'm sorry the chapter was so short but I just wanted to do a little fluffyness. I hope you liked it! Only little things edited here so, it's not that different. But please read and review I get such good vibes when you review me. Thanx!


	4. watch out rated R

Chapter Four

Black Haru

You guys are fuckin' sweet! I got so many reviews! Well, here's the basic preview, if you **_DO NOT_** like to read about two guys fucking refrain from reading this chapter! If you like it then read on and review! And I still do not own Furuba.

And finally the day came, Hatsuharu's birthday. Immediately, in the morning, Momiji ran upstairs and found his friend asleep in bed and began dragging him down the stairs and to the motorcycle waiting outside, only to have to go back home once they got to school because Hatsuharu not only didn't have his uniform on, he only had on a pair of boxers. Once they got to school and were able to stay there, the day passed by uneventfully except for one or two presents left for Hatsuharu at his desk from his few fans. When the guys heard about him going to a different party some of them seemed kinda bummed out, but they all said it was fine and for the best. (they had heard a lot about this 'girl' Haru had a crush on, and since 'she' was going to be there, they said he should totally make a move. He agreed wholeheartedly.)

The end of the school day came and went with the normal goings on and the two boys rode off to the springs. Momiji was ecstatic the entire ride, he couldn't stop babbling about all of the people he had invited to the party and how happy he was that Haru liked his gift. Once the three of them got to the springs, they saw the old hostess woman outside the gate. "Hello young masters." She bowed to them meekly and turned to show them to the main room where the rest of the zodiac members and other 'inside' Sohmas waited. "How was your trip down here? I hope it was pleasant." She asked in a shaky, sickly voice.

Hatsuharu answered, "It was fine, a cold wind is coming from the west though, so you should dress warmly tonight."

"How very nice, thank you for thinking of me…." All of a sudden a look of sheer and utter horror crossed her face. "BUT HOW COULD I POSSIBLY THINK OF THIS? YOU"RE THE BIRTHDAY BOY TODAY! I SHOULD WORRY ABOUT YOU! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SORRY WORLD! HOW COULD I BE SO SELFISH? THIS BOY IS KIND ENOUGH TO THINK OF LOWLEY OLD ME! I SHOULD WORRY ABOUT HIM! HOW ARE YOU MASTER HARU?" she grabbed his neck and started to shake him violently as she asked him questions on his health, blood-pressure, how much weight he had lost in the past week, and what he had for lunch.

Once Hatsuharu had assured the hot springs woman that he was indeed perfect in the health area, he took Momiji's hand and got to the party with a new haste. Once the two reached the door to the main room, they righted themselves and caught their breath, only once they were both sure they were show able did they walk in. and when they did they were both shocked by how many people had come, as they looked around they saw that every one had come, all twelve of the zodiac were there, including Kyo, and several of their friends were there too. There was a general cheer of congratulation as the cow walked into the room.

"Oh Hatsuharu! How are you? It's been a long time." A tall blonde girl walked up to the cow and put her arm around his shoulder. "So, are you raising hell over at the old school while all of us are gone?"

"Hi Uo-kun!" Momiji hopped to her and leapt to hug her when in the middle of his leap of friendship he was stopped by a very hard, very fast, fist.

"You're still a moron you know that?" came a gravely harsh voice from the owner of the fist.

Momiji looked up at his attacker, even though he already knew how he was. "Kyo! Why do you haveta' hit so hard?" The small rabbit began bawling like he used to always do when he and Kyo got into these fights. Except now he looked much more pouty then he used to, and the tears made him much more effective.

"Hey! I hear Momiji!", The group of friends turned to the voice and saw it was Tohru holding Yuki's hand and dragging him around the room. He simply smiled and complied. Which was his fashion as of late. When they met up with everyone else, it was as though they were just kids again. (which Momiji and Haru technically still are but we'll just ignore that for now ok?) "Uo-chan how are you I haven't seen you in a while." "Yeah, I could say the same to you. What are you doing now? Aren't you in nursing?" "Yes, I'm so glad you remembered!" "How have you been Orange-top? Still a big wind bag?" "What? Why I-"

Hatsuharu decided to pull out his plan of action right then before a fight broke out, so that no one else would notice their disappearance. "Hey, Momiji, I'm getting' kinda stifled in here, you wanna go out and take a bath?"

"Sure!" was the happy bunnies reply, And on to the bath they went.

Hatsuharu could feel his heart pumping louder and louder as he walked down the hallway to the hot springs, the only thing covering his true intentions being a towel, and that wasn't helping him too much. Once he reached the door to the outside, he opened it to the adorable scene of Momiji swimming around as though he were just a little kid, splashing around as though he didn't have a care in the world. The cow started giggling to himself. "You are still such a little kid Miji-kun."

The little German boy gave the cutest pouty look and splashed him. "I do not! I just think swimming in here is fun."

Haru laughed light-heartedly. "You know what else is fun?" He smirked and backed up a few paces. "This!" And he ran up to the edge of the spring and curled himself into the fetal position "CANNONBALL!" There was a resounding splash and the entire world was water. Once the water cleared anyone who was watching (that would be you and me) was shocked at what they saw.

There in the middle of the small pool were two boys kissing each other. A small blond haired boy and a somewhat taller black and white haired boy going at it for all they were worth. For a split second Momiji forgot himself in the kiss, but only for a second. He pushed himself away from the older boy. "What the hell are you doing?" His words fell on deaf ears. One moment he was standing there, in shock at what Haru had done, the next he was being pressed against the waterfall for the spring water.

"Mmm, you taste good little bunny. To bad I can't have more of you…." Said a raspy, throaty voice that was Haru's and yet not. Then, in a mocking tone, "Oh wait, I can." The taller pressed himself up against the scared little boy.

Momiji looked up with tear filled eyes, he recognized the look in Hatsuharu's gaze. "B-black Haru-kun." He whimpered.

"Damn." He licked the blond boy's neck "Straight.", with a torturingly slow tongue, Hatuharu made his way down Momijis body. Trying to lick off every sweet drop of water on his glistening skin. Then, without warning, he flipped over the small, bewildered boy and submerged himself in water to make his way to the his erect and waiting cock

The small German didn't know what to do, he couldn't cry out, everyone was still in the main room partying and talking, and they wouldn't hear him. As Haru's mouth enveloped his member his fear escalated with his pleasure. "Haru-kun don't, please." His plea went unheard and unanswered.

Suddenly the black beast emerged out of the pool, "You don't expect me to do this alone now do you, little bunny-kun?" He licked three of his fingers and inserted them violently into Momiji's mouth. "Of course not, now suck."

He complied, and as he did as his master told him, he noticed that the boy in front of him was jerking off under the bath water. Soon Haru took his fingers out of the boys' mouth and re-inserted them into his tight ass, first one finger, then another, and finally the third. Momiji cried out in pain. "Haru-kun!"

A hand went to his throat, "You want to live, then don't make another sound Bunny-kun." The next pain was much greater then any Momiji had ever felt before; this shadowed even the pain of his lost mother. Hatsuharu took out his fingers and replaced them with his throbbing erection. Momiji could feel his inner walls tear at the pressure. Black Haru began thrusting in and out of the boy, not caring if he was hurting him or not, just caring that his lust was fulfilled. Haru climaxed, but the pain didn't subside, he just kept on going, becoming hard again as quickly as though he had a will over his anatomy. Momiji was in tears and hated his body for being pleasured by this gross perversion of sex, but he could not stop his personal tendencies as he finally climaxed along with his rapist.

White Haru had been trying to grasp onto his darker-side, and had tried to stop his body and other mind from doing what it was, but he had no control, no grip, no stability. He could do nothing. But he kept on trying, like the bull he was born into being, he started ramming his head against the walls of his mind, and finally thought he had gotten through. He was back in his body, he found himself in a fit of ecstasy, few things actually came to mind, His head was a jumble of confused thoughts, and so he yelled out the only thing that seemed to make sense to him. "Momiji! I love you!" It was only after that, that he realized where he was and what he had done. He looked around him; the water of the spring was pink from the mix of blood and semen in the water. Then he saw the object of his affections, he was crying weakly, he had given up fighting, his skin was pale with fear, and his entire body shook with sharp breaths. At the sight of the boy in such a state, Haru panicked. "Oh my god! Momiji!" at first he tried shaking him, to get him awake, alive, anything to tell him he was okay, then he realized the blond had passed out at their point of climax.

The bull dragged both of their naked bodies out of the water and onto the cool grass by the spring. For a moment, for a second, the boy relaxed, then the thoughts of what he had just done to his best friend washed over him, along with a wave of warm sickness. He crawled away and vomited behind a bush, the waves just kept coming, each time he thought he was done, a new revulsion for himself and his actions arose, until, finally, he was done. He dragged his body back to Momiji's, to find that the blonde boy was conscious again. "Momiji!" He went up to the small boy and hugged him close. "Momiji, I'm so sorry… I-I don't know what happened to me, I- I just. Oh God, will you ever forgive me?" And then Hatsuharu did something he had done only once before, he cried openly and without hindrance. Saying, almost too quietly for the bunny to hear, "I'm sorry… so sorry…"

At first Momiji began to cry along with his friend, thinking it would be okay, trying to forget what had happened only moments before, then the gut-wrenching reality hit him, he had just been raped by his 'best- friend', his best friend who had been there when his Mother left him, who had understood the reasoning of the bunny, and who had always been there to help with anything… He had just taken the one thing Momiji had held dear... With his remaining strength, the blond bunny got up and walked off without saying a word.

Hatsuharu just sat there "What have I done?" He buried his hands into his face and cried until himself to sleep.


	5. A little bit of light in the dark times

Chapter Five

A Light in the Darkness

When Hatsuharu next woke up, he was laying on his back, looking at a gray and cloudy sky. Small drops of rain hit his face as he stared up into the vast smoky mass above him. His body ached and he had a headache that pounded at his skull like bullets hitting his brain. /What the hell/ He asked himself through the haze of pain. /How good was that party/ He sat up and tried to get a grip on his surroundings. Apparently he had fallen asleep by the hot spring, and he must have gotten out before drowned. /Weird, I've never passed out from a drink or two before. / Then he saw something that really confused him; there were two towels out there. One of them was by the spring and seemed fairly dry, the other was inside one of the vents on the side of the spring. Slowly and painstakingly, he got up and took the towel out to examine it. At first nothing seemed wrong with it… but Hatsuharu was still wary of the cloth object, feeling that by looking at it, he would remember something he didn't want to. With a start, he dropped the towel to the ground. /There's blood on it/ Then the memories flooded back to him. He remembered why the towel was bloody… he remembered only all too well. He rushed back into the building, not knowing what his next move would be, just knowing that he couldn't just stay where he was. "Momiji!", he called out in sour desperation. There was no answer. He shook his head in disgust for himself.

/ How could you let yourself do this? You sick son of a bitch. / He could hear his inner voice crying out.

/I didn't mean to do it! I t wasn't really me! It was my black-side/ The white side of him cowered at the thought of his lack of control.

/Bullshit! You've been wanting to do it ever since you met Momiji. / A grating resentment showed through his mind's voice.

/No! No! I love my Momiji-chan! And he loves me too/ He hugged himself as he ran down the hall, looking for his lost love.

/Not a snowballs chance in Hell! He's gonna hate you now! He's gonna hate you for all he's worth/ An evil laugh felt the need to bubble forth from his throat.

/Then he'll hate me a lot won't he/ The laughter subsided with this thought.

His inner, dark voice seemed to falter for a moment. /What? That's what I just said isn't it? Yeah he's gonna hat you a lot! You fucking raped him, you pervert/

/But he still means the world to me… No matter what he thinks of me… I'll always love him/ Images shot through Hatsuharu's mind, the first time he had met Momiji, when they were small children, at the zodiac banquet, their first day at school together not too long after, the first time he had learned that he loved his blonde-best friend.

/What have I done/ Haru continued to search through the vast expanse of the Hot springs building. He checked in their room, not expecting to find him there, but still hoping…

Everyone who had come to the party was sleeping; apparently they didn't really care about what had happened to the birthday boy. They just cared that they had had a good time at the party earlier. As Hatsuharu walked along, he noticed all of the families in their rooms. Some had small children embraced by their parents, others had elder brothers or sisters that they clung to. How Haru wished he could also sleep in the embrace of a loved one at that moment…

Suddenly an idea came to him. /Maybe he's with Tohru or Kyo/ Momiji had always told him that, other then Hatsuharu himself, he could always tell Tohru or Kyo what was on his mind when he felt alone or hurt. He had figured that Torhu was one of the rabbit's closer friends, after all he had told her about his Mother. There were only three other people that Momiji had told about his loss; Hatori, Momiji's Father, and Momo, his little sister. But it came as a surprise to him that Kyo and Momiji actually got along when not in public or with others around. Momiji had once put it as, "He and I get along when we're alone about as well as we don't get along when we're with people."

He walked down the hallway with a newfound goal, to find Kyo. Glancing into each room as he reached it, he found what he expected to find, couples sleeping together, like Shigure and Ayame, or Kisa and Hire, and even Kagura and Rin. But when he reached Kyo and Yuki's room he was shocked at what he found. At first he didn't notice anything peculiar, he could see Kyo lying on his futon, his back turned to the door, but as Haru got closer he could swear that… He was almost positive that... Then he stopped in amazement. Lying in the same bed, in a warm embrace was the silver-haired rat! Kyo was lying their, totally oblivious to all around him, holding his 'rival' in a loving embrace! It was then that the cow noticed how tussled up the sheets were, and the multiple clothes that were strewn around the room.

/On second thought, I'll just leave these two and find Tohru…. / Hatsuharu started backing out of the room, when an idea came to him, with an evil grin he snuck into the room neighboring the cat and mouse's, where two other lovers slept. The tiger and ram of the zodiac, Kisa and Hiro, also lay sound asleep in a daze of after glow. Kisa had long ago gone into photography so that she could express herself through pictures instead of words, she still had a little trouble talking to others, but it wasn't nearly so bad as it had been. Now she could always be seen with a little Polaroid® hanging around her neck, that was all Haru wanted. Quietly he took the camera and snapped a few quick pictures of the cat and mouse in each other's arms. /These will be good for the next zodiac banquet. / With that he left the camera back in Kisa and Hiro's room and left to find Tohru.


	6. All the grey areas

Chapter Six

All the Grey Areas

Hi! How've you been? Good? Me too! Now, in my last chapter, as many of you read, I had a Kyo/Yuki slash moment. I am a big fan of Hatsuharu/Momiji but I must say my first plan for this story was going to be Kyo and Yuki. What I was wondering is, do you guys want me to do a side story on that? The whole Kyo/Yuki slashy thingy I mean. If you do then just write or review me at I will only do this story if I have ten reviews or more. Any less and no lucky Kyon for you! huggles little cat-Kyo plushie anyway. Read on and review please!

After an hour of searching, Hatsuharu finally found Tohru's room. He could hear loud sobbing noises coming from behind the door. Not sure of what to do, he opened the door slowly, just enough so he could see. There was Momiji, looking smaller and paler then usual, in front of him was Tohru, her face showing a motherly worrying as she brought Momiji one of Hatori's shirts.

He took the shirt and slipped it on slowly, as though it gave him pain to move, "I-I can't believe he did it." a sob came through his voice as he spoke.

"Shh, shh, it's ok Momiji. You said it was Black Haru right? So it wasn't really him was it?" A look of concern was sketched across Tohru's face.

The blonde boy shook his head as though he were dazed, "N-no, but, B-black Haru, he's still Haru-kun." he sniffled and rubbed his nose with the end of his shirtsleeve.

There was a pause where Tohru got up and get Momiji a kleenex. "Yeah, but, isn't Hatori giving him therapy? I mean, for the mood swings and schizophrenia? He'll be ok in not to long I'm sure." Her stance became one of confidence as she tried to comfort the bunny.

He took the Kleenex from her and blew his nose, "No 'sniff' Once, I asked Hatori what the therapy would do for Hatsuharu." The boy paused as he remembered the day that he had asked, "He said that even with the therapy, his 'other side' won't go away, that at most it'll just make Black Haru dormant." Momiji paused, a look of fear ran across his face as the thought came to him. "There'll be no telling when he'll come back for me." Hatsuharu winced at the pain he heard in Momiji's voice.

/Momiji-kun, I'm so sorry, Momiji…./

There was another pause as Tohru thought about this. "Momiji? Do you remember… Oh… about a year ago? When you and I were at the new year's banquet?"

Momiji giggled mirthlessly. "Yeah, when Akito saw you there he had a fit and said 'It wasn't tradition'"

She nodded as she remembered the event "Yes, and I said I would leave and it would be okay with me if I didn't get to see it… after all, it was a family secret."

The bunny looked up at Tohru and smiled "But you are a part of the family, and we wanted to share that with you, so we smuggled you in and had to hide you to keep you in the party." They laughed together at the antics that had gone on that night. "I think Hiro danced that year, didn't he?"

"Yes, yes he did." She giggled inwardly, "He got so flustered because Kisa couldn't be there and they had practiced together, then Ritzu was stumbling and tripping all over in that frilly costume." For a moment Hatsuharu could hear true laughter fill the room. Then, as it slowly died, Tohru continued. "Yes, they made a very good pair too. But, Momiji? Do you remember what you told me that night as we were waiting for the dawn on the roof?"

Momiji 'Mmmmed' to himself. "No, actually, I don't, it had been the first time I was allowed to drink at the party…." His voice faded off for a moment, then he said more warily, "Why? What'd I say?"

"You said that you loved Hatsuharu and that you would like to marry him and have kids together." She said matter-of-factly, with the slightest tinge of a smile in her voice.

At this point Hatsuharu sprung away. /Reproduce? Us? I-I mean yeah, it's possible between us zodiac members but…/ He shook his head from the possibility of it and tried to listened to them continue.

"Oh yeah…", If you listened hard enough you could hear the wheels work in the bunnies head. Then, literally as though a light bulb had gone off in his brain, "Now I remember! Did you know that he and I danced together for the first time that night?" He sighed in contentment, "It was great." Hatsuharu could just imagine the starry eyed look on Momiji's face.

/Yeah, that's right/ Haru thought /he and I were the only two there that didn't have partners to dance with, so we danced together./ He smiled at the thought of being so close to his bunny-chan. With a feeling similar to being hit with a car, he quickly remembered the only other time he had been closer. Only hours ago when he had-

"That's it." Tohrus voice interceded the horrifying thought, "Yeah, you guys were such a cute couple, you know? But, I was wondering… when you said you loved Haru-kun did you mean just the white Haru or black Haru?"

There was a pregnant silence, then… "To be honest, I love them both. I love him when he's black too, when he's black I know that he'll be able to protect me, I know he won't let anyone get me when he's that strong and defensive. I feel safe around him…Or I _did_. I like his white side too." Haru heard a faint giggle, "That side is always so nice and calm. He always says kind words to me and hugs me and cares for me…. I guess I just like all the grey areas in between…" He laughed at this notion; as though it was some amazing joke, and he had just figured out why it was funny. The laughter stopped suddenly, as though a sharp knife had cut through the sound. "But… he did it, whether it was Black Haru or White Haru, or even Grey Haru, He still did this to me." Hatsuharu heard a clatter on the hard, wooden floor of the room. Momiji had stood up with such sudden force that he had nocked over the chair he was sitting on. He stood there for a moment, breathing heavily as he said, in a cracked, but sure voice the five words Haru mentally begged him not to say, "I want to see Hatori."

Haru froze. The blonde German had long ago told him of how much he cherished his memories, especially of hard times that he experienced because of the strength those memories gave him. If Hatsuharu had done something so horrid that even Momiji-kun wanted to forget it…. How could he forgive himself? The Cow jumped away from the door and hid himself from the direction of their destination, so as not to be seen. Silently Momiji left the room with Tohru worriedly following him.

"No! Momiji?", When he didn't answer the girl, she fell silent and followed him toward the room where everyone knew the head of the Sohma house and the family doctor would be staying. (They often stayed in the same quarters so that Hatori could get to Akito quickly if 'problems' arose.) Hatsuharu's heart dropped into his stomach as the thought of Momiji losing his memory of him fully hit him. This would mean Momiji would not only not remember the rape that had been committed only hours ago, it also meant that he would not be able to remember Haru, or any of the memories they had shared. It would be as though an entire chunk of their lives would be taken from both of them.

Silently the three walked on. Momiji did not care if anyone heard his footsteps, Tohru was tiptoeing nervously behind him, making sure not to disturb any of the Sohma residents, and Haru was trying his best to not let a sound escape him or anything around him.

The hallway seemed to stretch before them, a never ending maze that would only lead them to a horror worse than the one at hand. Hatsuharu kept walking with a dazed look on his face, trying to remember the best memories he had shared with Momiji and what it would feel like to be the only one on Earth to remember those happier times… With a final memory of what had happened earlier, they reached Akito and Hatori's room. Before Hatuharu or Tohru could stop him, Momiji put his hand on the handle to the door and pushed it aside roughly, yelling out, "Akito! Wake up, and get that damn dragon out here!"

Hatsuharu winced at the hurt and anger Momiji's voice had taken, knowing that he himself had caused that hurt and anguish.

At this moment, the three friendstook the time to look into the room they had barged into. There, in front of the door to the garden, was Akito, fully dressed in one of his darkest kimonos, he was draped over Hatori's lap and looked at the three with an animalistic hunger, for what, could only be guessed. In front of the two men was a futon with several pillows arrayed randomly on it. They were set perfectly to help dampen the force of a body hitting the floor after becoming unconscious.

Akito smirked and beckoned the two to kneel before him, "Momiji, I've been expecting you…"

And that's where I'm leaving it! I want many reviews guys! What should I do? I want the public's opinion on this. I'm sorry! It's still short! GOMEN NASAI!

This Edit has been brought to you by: Ayame's Shop for romance, "We don't just sell outfits! We sell Romance!" (No just kidding, I just felt like putting this up there)


	7. Choice

Chapter seven

Choice

And I'm back! I'm currently typing this from California! WOOT! Well, I asked for reviews and I haven't gotten many, but according to most of you, I can't have Momiji forget his past with Hatsuharu, that's fine, I asked you're opinion. So, one person said I should do B, saving Momiji just in time. Of course someone else e-mailed me and said I should have Hatsuharu forget….. So I've decided to do……… oh, yeah, like I'm gonna tell, you. Read on, review, I love ya'll

"I've been expecting you Momiji, although I didn't realize you would be coming as well, miss Honda," Slowly he looked at Tohru as though she were a piece of crap on his shoe. He then glanced in the direction of Hatsuharu, and decided to ignore him for the moment. "Please, come in, I've got tea all ready for us," Slowly he turned toward a table behind him and started pouring tea.

Momiji had forgotten how much he hated being around Akito. /It's like the air is still, every molecule in the air knows that there is something wrong here. There aren't even any birds here this morning, like they sense the tragedy that will happen soon…./ For a split second he thought that he might turn back, just forget it and move on. Then it came again, like a flash of lightening through his mind. The pain and fear he had felt, the joy and ravishment on his best friends voice as he raped him. And he knew he couldn't just turn away from that, he couldn't just say 'I forgive you' and move on. "I have something to tell you Akito."

Hatsuharu listened to the description of his wrongdoing. He hadn't been able to see or comprehend what his other half had been doing while he had been knocked out. He could feel hot tears roll from his eyes as he listened. His heart ached with the fact that he had caused his love, his one desire, the one thing in the world he loved, such pain and agony. That he could be capable of such evil that he could harm that beautiful flower of a person. /I'm so sorry my little bunny-kun…./ and he listened on. Soon Momiji was once again in tears and was being held by Tohru who was comforting him and crying right along with him. Hatsuharu was near bawling.

Akito's cold voice sliced throught the sadness like a sharpened katana. "And what is it you wish for me to do about it? Hmmm? I can't help you at all can I?" He took Momiji's delicate, tear-stained face in his hand. "Say it. I can not assume what you wish for me to do."

Hatsuharu cursed the head off the family's name. /Bullshit you just want him to say it you, you sadistic bastard/

"I… sniff I want you to erase my memory of Hatsuharu." Slowly Momiji stood up and knelt before Hatori. A tear fell down his cheek and dampened the top of his hand. He whispered to himself. "I hope I'm doing the right thing." And he nodded. "Do it."

Hatori placed a shaky hand over the Rabbit's eyes. "So be it." Their was short hissing noise, like a bullet going through a silencer, and Momiji fell back with the force of the spell.

"Noooo!" Hatsuharu leapt out from behind the door. "Momiji!" He ran toward the little Blonde one. "Momiji, I-I didn't mean it," He knelt down and cradled his best friend in his arms as though he was the cow's child. "Momiji-chan, Momiji-chan…." His voice trailed off as tears and sadness filled his whole being. He looked up to Tohru. "Why, Why didn't you Stop Him!" he shook his head violently. "You could have talked him out of it! You could've… could've." His body gave way as everything that had happened in the last few hours hit him.

Tohru crawled toward him on her hands and knees and hugged him softly. "Would you really have wanted Momiji to stay living with those memories of you? Would you want him to stay alive thinking of how you raped him every time he saw you? Then, when ever you touched him he would think of the feeling of you inside him. Now you two will be able to start new." Hatsuharu turned so he was facing her, he buried his face in her chest and breathed and cried. Slowly the pain in his heart abated.

"No, It's not new yet." He tried to stand up but found he didn't have the strength. He dragged himself and Momiji upright and looked Hatori, "Start my new life with Momiji."

Again Hatori laid his hand on the boy's eyes. "So be it." There was another hiss of a silencer and Hatori fell with Momiji in his arms.


	8. New Beginings

Part 8

In the Beginning

The sun shone into the room, giving it a glowing look. In the middle of the room where two boys about 17 or 18 years old, the smaller one had blonde hair and the other taller boy had white hair on the top of his head and black underneath. As the suns rays came closer to the two, the blonde boy began to stir. He dazedly looked around to find his surroundings, "Where am I?" He slowly reached up to his head where a slight ache began to form, nothing serious, just as though something was gone and his mind was collapsing around it. He shrugged it off and tried to stand to get a better handle on his surroundings. The first thing he realized when standing was that he was as naked as the day he was born. He wrapped some of the sheets around him and began to walk around to find some clothes, in the middle of this process he stumbled and fell. He looked underneath him, and as he turned he saw the most beautiful human being he had ever seen before in his life. The boy was lying on his back and didn't seem to take any notice of the fact that he had just been tripped over, he had the face of an angel, his hair was as white as snow then black as midnight, his stomach and chest were toned to the point of godly perfection. As the amazed teen watched, the angel he was beholding turned so he was on his side and was facing the inquiring boy. The blonde couldn't believe any human being could be so… so… so beautiful! He could feel the heat in his face rise. Then slowly his angels' eyes opened. The boy couldn't take it any more and he.

!poof!

The other boy looked out at the world around him, and the very first thing he saw was a tiny, yellow-furred rabbit with chocolate brown eyes looking back at him. He smiled at the little animal, "Hello, little guy, who are you?" He gently picked up his new companion.

To his surprise the rabbit talked back to him. "I'm Momiji, what's your name?"

The boy smiled innocently as he ignored the fact that an animal had just spoken to him, "My name is Hatsuharu."

!poof!

Now kneeling in front of Hatsuharu was a blonde haired boy around the same age as he himself, he smiled as he looked up at the white boy, "Hey, Hatsuharu, Do you wanna be my friend?"

The white-haired boy grinned, "Sure."

THE END

Ok, so that's the end of the Moo-cows series, hope you all liked it. I'm planning to do a sequel, I don't know. I'm still waitin' for whether or not I should a Kyo/Yuki story. Again, I don't know. Please tell me what you thought of it. Until next time.

Gonah Hawking Inaraku


End file.
